gatewayrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Oltair (World)
To find out what's going on in Oltair in the roleplay now, click here. Oltair is a science-fiction universe set approximately 200 years in the future. Featuring numerous different inhabitable planets and innumerable stars, Oltair is a vast world teeming with alien species, incredible technology, and fearsome space explorers. History Oltair's history revolves for the most part around the planet Earth. It began in the twenty-third century. The year was 2219. An encoded message was sent to the United Nations every Tuesday of every week, starting at exactly 1:00 PM Eastern Time. This went on for months. Initially, panic began to break out, especially in America, where a small group of people insisted it was aliens. Others claimed it was simply a galactic phenomenon. Some said it was terrorists, or results of carbon dioxide creating a hole in the ozone layer. But in general, most people believed it would simply pass, a mystery. But then one more message passed to the UN, in a similar manner as before. However, this one was lengthy, and this time in three languages: English, Spanish, and Aramaic. It came from a group of sentient beings that called themselves the Intergalactic Peace Corps. They insisted they had received Earth's varied attempts to contact them, but had found the messages undecipherable except as markers to pinpoint the location of the messages' origins. The IPC was able to trace the messages back to Earth and, once discovering the planet was populated by similarly sentient beings, sent a message to invite Earth to join their corps. Our UN was being invited into a galactic UN made up of aliens of an unbelievable amount and variety. And while the people of Earth debated what to do, the aliens came. They appeared right in the middle of a UN meeting, greeting the delegates in the same three languages. Naturally everyone was flabbergasted as aliens of all different types strolled into the room, completely calm, completely serene, as if this were their ordinary routine. Needless to say, this sped up the delegations as to how to respond. They inducted Earth into their peace corps and subsequently began to share their amazing advanced technology with us. Before, Earth had experienced only minor technologic advances since the twenty-first century. Streamlined cars that ran on hydrogen and electronics too small to see were among the brightest of the new inventions, however. It wasn't until the IPC shared its knowledge with Earth that the planet finally entered into the age of tech that sci-fi writers had dreamt about. Flying cars, hovering roadways, no more traffic. Space travel was quick and easy with new hyper-light speed engines on our space ships. We built interspace bases around all the other planets of the IPC, to serve as ambassador headquarters rather than war bases. There was no war in the galaxy around us; all the aliens in the IPC were living at peace with one another, and they were sending out ships to hunt for more and more beings to join them in their harmonious coexistence. But naturally, the skeptics remained. There was always some who felt it was all too good to be true. The secret organization, known as the E-Triple-A: Earth Against Alien Aggression, was founded in 2222. Built on mostly discarded United States weaponry and military equipment (and, in some cases, personnel), EAAA was built on varied premises. Some people believed that all aliens were a plague on humanity. Some simply believed that most of the IPC really was well-intentioned, but that someone, somewhere, was going to take a dislike to humans. It was a precautionary measure, to the point of being obsession. It is unknown how the IPC would have reacted to the underground organization, as their founding and growth has been kept a secret even to this day. Slowly, the EAAA slowly gathered troops, weapons, armor, anything and everything they figured they needed to protect the human race. And for decades, they waited and watched. The year is currently 2285 by Earth reckoning. Locations *Outer Space *Earth *Oroden *Saara *Glorbalothworlpa *Raagna Characters Click here for a complete list of Oltair characters. Category:Places Category:Oltair Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Oltair Places